fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Burgeria To Go!
Papa's Burgeria To Go! is the first To Go! game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on December 13, 2012 and was officially released on February 21, 2013. Announcement Hey Everyone! We have good news for all you smartphone owners out there. A streamlined version of Papa’s Burgeria is coming to Android phones, iPods and iPhones! We are calling it Papa’s Burgeria To Go. The layout and game play has been highly optimized for the smaller screen and processing power of smartphones. This includes a new ticket management system, new building mechanics, and other things geared towards small screens. We are still in the early stages of trying to make it all work, but we will keep you posted. Here are some layouts for Papa’s Burgeria To Go! Description Papa's Burgeria is now available to play on the go, with gameplay and controls reimagined for iPhone, iPod Touch, and Android phones. Grill, stack, and serve burgers in a brand-new way! You're left in charge of Papa Louie's famous Burgeria, where you'll learn to take orders, grill patties, add toppings, and serve burgers to all of your crazy customers. You need to multitask between each area of the restaurant, with new controls that feel just right in the palm of your hand: Head to the Order Station to keep an eye out for customers waiting in the lobby. Switch to the Grill Station to drag patties onto the grill and flip burgers to cook them evenly. Jump to the Build Station to carefully craft your sandwiches with toppings and sauces exactly how they ordered, and deliver the finished burger to earn points and tips! Each Station is a hands-on experience, where you'll need to drag, swipe, and tap your way through the burger-building process. With full multi-touch support, the process is more fun than ever before! Tap many burgers at once to flip them all on the grill, or keep one finger on the Build Station's bin slider for even better precision when building. Keep your customers happy to earn more points and level up. As your level rises, you'll unlock new toppings in the shop, and new customers will start visiting the Burgeria! Papa's Burgeria To Go also features unlockable toppings that aren't available in previous versions! Game Features *Hands-on burger shop game in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-tasking between grilling, stacking, and serving *Over 60 customers to unlock with unique orders *Unlock new toppings and sauces *Shop to buy upgrades using your in-game tips *Challenging Closers and Food Critic *Over 50 in-game achievements to earn Previews *'12/13/2012': Preview: Papa's Burgeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1975 *'01/15/2013': Sneak Peek: Papa's Burgeria To Go: Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2100 *'02/21/2013': Papa's Burgeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2230 Customers *Penny (Tutorial) *Timm (After Tutorial) *Marty/Rita (Random) *Taylor (Random) *Chuck (Random) *Mandi (Random) *Hank (Time) *Alberto (Time) *Tohru (Time) *Doan (Time) *Utah (Time) *Wally (Day 2) *Mitch (Rank 3) *Akari (Rank 5) *Zoe (Rank 7) *Prudence (Rank 8) *Tony (Rank 9) *Big Pauly (Rank 11) *Peggy (Rank 13) *Kingsley (Rank 15) *Clover (Rank 17) *Matt (Rank 19) *Sasha (Rank 20) *Greg (Rank 21) *Maggie (Rank 22) *Rico (Rank 23) *Wendy (Rank 24) *James (Rank 25) *Sue (Rank 26) *Carlo Romano (Rank 27) *Vicky (Rank 28) *Hugo (Rank 29) *Clair (Rank 30) *Connor (Rank 31) *Mindy (Rank 32) *Nick (Rank 33) *Lisa (Rank 34) *Roy (Rank 35) *Ivy (Rank 36) *Gino Romano (Rank 37) *Cecilia (Rank 38) *Cooper (Rank 39) *Yippy (Rank 40) *Gremmie (Rank 41) *Ninjoy (Rank 42) *Franco (Rank 43) *Captain Cori (Rank 44) *Georgito (Rank 45) *Olga (Rank 46) *Cletus (Rank 47) *Kayla (Rank 48) *Bruna Romano (Rank 49) *Sarge Fan (Rank 50) *Edna (Rank 51) *Edoardo Romano (Rank 52) *Mary (Rank 53) *Foodini (Rank 54) *Papa Louie (Rank 55) Closers *Robby *Kahuna *Quinn *Xandra *Allan *Johnny *Jojo New Features *Two new ingredients, Jalapeños and Fried Egg, are added. *Like Papa's Burgeria HD, the game also features 2 cheeses that are not featured in the computer version: Pepperjack and Swiss cheeses. Ingredients Toppings *Bottom Bun (Start) *Top Bun (Start) *American Cheese (Start) *Pickle (Start) *Onion (Start) *Tomato (Start) *Lettuce (Start) *Bacon (Unlocked at Rank 2) *Swiss Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 6) *Mushrooms (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 8) *Pepperjack Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 12) *Onion Ring (Unlocked at Rank 14) *Jalapeños (Unlocked at Rank 16) *Fried Egg (Unlocked at Rank 18) Sauces *Mustard (Start) *Ketchup (Start) *Mayo (Unlocked with Wally at Day 2) *BBQ Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 4) *Awesome Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 10) Ranks Trivia *This app game is available in Amazon Appstore, too, as seen on the Apps Section on the Flipline Website. *In Papa’s Burgeria HD, Marty is in the logo picture, while Rita is in the logo of Papa’s Burgeria To Go! *This is the first Papa Louie App available for smartphones. *Customers who made their first appearances in Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Hot Doggeria were not added to this version of this game although they already made their debuts. *Mindy, Clover, and Clair have their new looks from Papa's Wingeria in this app. *Most of the customers do not change their orders from Burgeria HD. *This is the first Flipline app for android and smartphones. *This game does not feature the Temperature Meter unlike its HD version. Gameria Features *Hands-on burger shop game in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-tasking between grilling, stacking, and serving *Over 60 customers to unlock with unique orders *Unlock new toppings and sauces *Shop to buy upgrades using your in-game tips *Challenging Closers and Food Critic *Over 50 in-game achievements to earn. Gallery Lineup-1_Burgeria-to-go_.jpg|Customers waiting... To Go!.PNG|The Logo togo_preview1.jpg togo_preview2.jpg togo_preview3.jpg togo_build_logo.jpg togo_build_screenshot.jpg|The build station as revealed on January 15, 2013. Toppings are aimed and dropped from the top slider, as is it hard to drag toppings on the burger with a finger in the way. togo_build_breakdown.jpg Papa's Burgeria To Go! Training|Training Video mzl.uausxfit.320x480-75.jpg mzl.hwtoemgc.320x480-75.jpg mzl.kfmsjenu.320x480-75.jpg|The Burgeria to Go "Skyscraper" mzl.qwgftrok.320x480-75.jpg mzl.skgccdjt.320x480-75.jpg Burgeria togo blog.jpg Awesome Sauce.PNG|Awesome Sauce is unlocked! IMG_0276.PNG|Mayo Unlocked! Swiss Cheese.PNG|Swiss Cheese, Unlocked! Burgeria To Go! - App Icon.png Burgeria banner1.jpg National Burger Day 2014.png|Happy National Burger Day! es:Papa's Burgeria To Go! no:Papa's Burgeria TO GO! pl:Papa's Burgeria To Go! zh:老爹漢堡店To Go! Category:App Games Category:Games Category:2013 Games